Always Believe
by FLBower
Summary: Robert Pattinson fan-fiction ...Do you believe in love?..I'm not sure I do, I don't think there is one perfect person out there for everyone...I want to be wrong. I want an easy life...but is there ever such a thing? Getting through life is one big struggle, the struggle for me at the moment is university, I wonder what else will come along...


Is love a real emotion or one that we are fooled to believe is real?

This is a question I have struggled to answer over the years, a series of "bad" guys have forced me to believe that men are all the same, and from this moment I showed no interest in any of them. Typical response eh, a girl that has no interest in a guy but then suddenly meets the love of her life...if only fairy tales were real then my life would be so much more interesting.

Being a student should really open the door for me to meet attractive young men all the time, but the only type of young men I meet are ones that are after one thing. That's the thing with young guys primarily between 19-25 all they want is sex, even if they want more it all starts with the basic need of sex. I'm not against sex, I just want more than sex, I feel I have done all the no strings attached sex already now that I'm in my last year of university.

These thoughts that run through my mind are rudely interrupted by my bedroom door swinging open, and a small red-headed girl bouncing onto the bed next to me. "What are you doing?", Bonnie asked, she was my room-mate and has been for the past 3 years. "Well now nothing", I smirk at her and gently pushing into her ribs. "Good, you can come tonight then?", I roll my eyes at her question. Shit. I had totally forgot about tonight, her boyfriend had a gig and the last thing I felt like was going out full stop. "Ummmm...", I shrug looking up at Bonnie who smirked and smacked me softly over the face with my pillow, "You're coming...end of", and with that statement she jumped off the bed, reaching my bedroom door she turned round with a smile, "You have two hours to get ready", and with that she bounced off her hair flowing behind her.

Two and a half hours later, I'm stood in the local pub waiting for the music to start, I stand with my three best friends, Bonnie, Adele and Riley. Budweiser was my chosen drink for the night, I twisted the bottle round in my hands resisting the urge to go home. "Plan for tonight?", Riley asked the three of us. I shrugged so did Adele, "There's an after party at Jakes house that we have all been invited to". Great I thought, how can I get out of this one, a night spent round sweaty guys discussing the many attributes of the female race. "This means we can get absolutely trashed then", Riley say excitedly and with a small jump, and a sudden urge to get mind-numbing drunk was suddenly appealing. "Tequila?", I asked, and the three faces before me beamed with wide smiles.

Little less than an hour later, it was safe to say that we were all gone, drunk in proper term. We have ended up in the middle of the dance floor just throwing ourselves about rather than actually dancing. My mood was lifted compared to the awful mood that had taken over my whole night, that was until the tequila has started.

The jumping around was starting to make me feel far too dizzy, so I stopped myself holding my head to try and gain some balance, a smile was plastered on my face as I felt genuinely happy. All of a sudden I felt a pair of eyes on me, although there was probably several due to me being stood with my hands on my head in the middle of the dance floor, but I felt an intense gaze that I could not ignore.

Across the dance floor stood against the bar, the eyes that had attracted my attention stood, I gazed at the figure which turned out to be a tall young guy, with sandy blonde hair which was restrained by a black beanie, I noticed his eyes next a cool grey-blue colour that would usually render me speechless, my eyes then made their way down to his mouth which was turned up with a smile. I instantly found myself smiling back at this stranger. Before I knew it my feet were walking towards him, like I was being pulled towards him and with this action the smile on his face grew wider, as did mine.


End file.
